User blog:Inflatable
Originally, I was going to keep the Lineup as a surprise, but now I decided that I'm going to tell you who's going to be in my first 1986 Celebration Parade Featuring the Big Balloons! My Parade will have the longest lineup ever, with 33 spectacular Character Balloons, over 2 dozen Novelty Balloons, and more than 40 Floats! That's even longer than what the real Macy's Parade has. Parade Lineup Discover who will help make my first Parade the ultimate block party! Also, please be aware that there are a few characters and brands who are unlikely to ever be represented in the real Macy's Parade, but I added them because why not? Since it's a fan project. (Please respect my decision on those balloons/floats, as it's my choice for my Parade) GIANT CHARACTER BALLOONS''' ('Bold '''is for original designs and sponsors) #ASTRONAUT SNOOPY '(Peanuts Worldwide) (Lead Balloon/To celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Apollo Moon Landing) #BIG BIRD (Sesame Workshop) '(To celebrate Sesame Street's 50th anniversary) #CHASE from PAW PATROL '(Spin Master) #'PIKACHU (The Pokemon Company International) '(He had been a balloon in the real Macy's Parade, but I boldened his name because this balloon will be based on his "Detective Pikachu" design to promote his new feature film) # DIARY OF A WIMPY KID (Abrams Publishing) # The Cast of ELF: BUDDY'S MUSICAL CHRISTMAS (New Line Cinema) '(Last Balloon/To celebrate their stop motion special's 5th anniversary) # ERUPTOR from SKYLANDERS '(Activision) (To promote Skylanders: Ring of Heroes) # GARFIELD (Paws, Inc.) # GOKU from DRAGON BALL Z (Funimation) '(To celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 30th anniversary) # HAPPY DRAGON '(The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Wiki) # HEALTHY MR. POTATO HEAD (The United States Potato Board) # HOOPS and YO-YO (Hallmark Channel) # HORTON THE ELEPHANT''' (20th Century Fox)' # JETT from SUPER WINGS' (Alpha Group)' # KERMIT THE FROG '(The Muppets)' # '''MINIONS (Illumination)'(The design for this balloon will be similar to the M&M's Hot Air Balloon from 2004) # OLAF from FROZEN''' (Walt Disney) (To promote Frozen 2) # PILLSBURY DOUGHBOY (General Mills)' # '''THE PRINCE from KATAMARI DAMACY (Bandai Namco)' # QUIK BUNNY (Nestle) # RED from ANGRY BIRDS (Rovio Entertainment) (To promote The Angry Birds Movie 2) # ROBLOXIAN (Roblox International) # RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER (Rankin-Bass) # SCRAT and HIS''' ACORN from ICE AGE (20th Century Fox)' # '''SHERIFF WOODY, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR and FORKY (Disney Pixar) '(To promote Toy Story 4) # SKY from TOTAL DRAMA: PAHKITEW ISLAND (Fresh TV) '''(To celebrate her 5th anniversary) # SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS (Nickelodeon) (To celebrate his 20th anniversary) # 'SUPERHERO TALKING TOM (Outfit 7 Productions) ''(To promote Talking Tom Heroes) # THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE (Fisher Price) # TROLLS (DreamWorks Animation) (To promote Trolls: World Tour) # WILD THING (Maurice Sendak) # THE WIZARD OF OZ HOT AIR BALLOON (Warner Bros Home Entertainment) (To celebrate the film's 80th anniversary) # WOODY WOODPECKER (Walter Lantz) (He had been a balloon in the real Macy's Parade, but I boldened his name because it will be a modern version of the original balloon) NOVELTY BALLOONS (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) #AMERICANA SPHERES #BLUE AND WHITE 1986 STARS #CANDY CANE #CHARLIE, KIT and C.J. HOLIDAY ELVES #CHRISTMAS STRING OF LIGHTS #BLUE AND CYAN MACY'S STARFLAKES (Macy's) #DOLL SWING (Universal Orlando Resort) #'DONUT, 8-BALL, LEAFY, COINY and YELLOW FACE (Jacknjellify)' #DRONKEYS (DreamWorks Animation) #FLECK, BJORN, JOJO and HUGG from THE CHRISTMAS CHRONICLES (Netflix) #FLYING FISH #GINGY from SHREK (DreamWorks Animation) #GREEN 1986 STARS #HAPPY HIPPO #HAROLD THE FIREMAN #KING JULIEN'S PINEAPPLE (DreamWorks Animation) #LITTLE CLOUD (FriendsWithYou) #THE NUTCRACKER (Universal Orlando Resort) #PUMPKINS #RED BELIEVE STARS #RED AND GOLD MACY'S STARFLAKES (Macy's) #'ROGER THE BOUNCING ROBOT' #SMILE (Harvey Ball) #SUNNY THE SNOW PAL (Macy's) (PLEASE NOTE: Unlike her appearance in the actual parade, she'll be in earlier position, for a non-Christmas portion of the parade) #THREE GOLDEN 1986 STARS #YELLOW MACY'S STARS (Macy's) BALLOONHEADS #MAMA, PAPA and BABY #PILGRIM MAN and PILGRIM WOMAN #SCARECROW, TIN MAN, COWARDLY LION and THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST (Warner Bros Home Entertainment) BALLOONICLES (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) # THE AFLAC DUCK (American Family Life Assurance Company) # BIG MOUTH BILLY BASS (Gemmy Industries) # GO BOWLING (GoBowling.com) # KOOL-AID MAN (Kraft Foods) # MOTHER GINGER # RED AND GREEN CHRISTMAS ORNAMENT # SNOW-BO TRYCALOONS # MOUSE KING and NUTCRACKER # TOUGH GUY and BULLDOG JOKE BALLOONS This portion of the Parade consists of Balloons the size of a Novelty Balloon, based on characters I don't like, that join the Parade only to get punctured and removed by either wind gusts or a Float special effect. Each Joke Balloon also wears a dunce cap to prove that they were only added for jokes. *Xavieromao *Bob the Builder (2015 version) *Handy Manny and his Tools *Mr. M (The Letter People) *Oswald the Octopus FLOATS (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) #1-2-3 SESAME STREET (Sesame Workshop) #'ALL-STAR CLASSIC (Major League Baseball)' #AWESOME ADVENTURE MACHINE (Chuck E. Cheese's) #A WORLD AT SEA (Royal Caribbean) #'BASKETBALL BONANZA (National Basketball Association)' #BIG APPLE (New York Daily News) #THE BIG PARADE HISTORY PROJECT''' (The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Wiki)' (This float uses the same design as the Hats Off to Our Heritage float, and it will feature characters who appeared as vintage balloons during the 60s and 70s) #THE CRANBERRY COOPERATIVE '(Ocean Spray)' #DECK THE HALLS '(Balsam Hill)' #'DESTINATION IMAGINATION (Roblox) (Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) #DISCOVER ADVENTURE! '''(Build-A-Bear Workshop) #THE DREAMSEEKER (Cirque de Soleil) #EVERYONE'S FAVORITE BAKE SHOP (Entenmann's) #FANTASY CHOCOLATE FACTORY (Kinder) #'FAST FOOD FRENZY (Jack in the Box) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments. If you don't know what this kind of Jack in the Box this is, it is a chain of restaurants which features a clown in a business suit as their mascot) #'FUDGIE'S ICE CREAM FACTORY (Carvel) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) #FROZEN FALL FUN (National Hockey League) #GOLDFISH ON PARADE (Pepperidge Farm) #HARVEST IN THE VALLEY (Green Giant) #HEARTWARMING HOLIDAY COUNTDOWN''' (Hallmark Channel)' #'JIM HARDY'S BARN (Holiday Inn Suites) (Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) #KIDS CANDY CREATION LAB '''(Hershey's) #KRAZY KRITTERS (Georgia-Pacific) #'LEANING TOWER OF PIZZA (Domino's Pizza) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) #MOUNT RUSHMORE'S AMERICAN PRIDE (South Dakota Tourism Department) #'ONCE UPON A MATTRESS (Roger and Hammerstein)' #ON THE ROLL AGAIN (Homewood Suites by Hilton) #PARADE DAY MISCHIEF (Sour Patch Kids) #PEEPS: ALWAYS IN SEASON (Peeps Marshmallows) #RISE OF THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (Nickelodeon) #SANTA'S SLEIGH (Last Float) #'SCENE OF SLIME (Nickelodeon)' (Please leave a design idea for this float in the comments) #'SHEA THE SUPER STAR '(Lead Float) #SHREK THE HALLS (DreamWorks Animation) (I did not bolden the title because the float will actually be based off of the Shrek float seen in Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) #THE SINGING CHRISTMAS TREE #SNOOPY'S DOGHOUSE (Peanuts Worldwide) #SPLASHING SAFARI ADVENTURE (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) #TOM TURKEY (The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Wiki) #TURTLE ISLAND (Oneida Indian Nation) #UNCLE SAM'S TOP HAT (Drake's Cakes) #UNIVERSAL PLAYGROUND (Universal Kids) TOY FLOATS *KING JULIEN'S THRONE (DreamWorks Animation) (Same thing I said about the Shrek the Halls float) *NUTMOBILE (Planters) *ROCKING GIRAFFE *ROCKING HORSE *ROCKING LOBSTER *ROCKING MOOSE *'WEINERMOBILE (Oscar Mayer)' GUEST STARS (Bold is for what Floats they'll appear on) User Guest Stars (Italic is for joke guest stars) *''Angel Avila Maravilla'' (Harvest in the Valley) *Apple IDK (Big Apple) *''BARNEY THE MAFIA DINOSAUR'' (The Dreemseeker) *BryGuy2000 (Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory) *The Cipher King 2002 (A World at Sea) *''Crisx284'' (Splashing Safari Adventure) *''Dora&TheLostCityofGold'' (Awesome Adventure Machine) *''ELMO THE MAFIA MONSTER'' (Goldfish on Parade) *''George the Nickelodeon Lover'' (1-2-3 Sesame Street) *Gunnar Tarbox (Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop) *JamarcusMudkip (Heartwarming Holiday Countdown) *JDL2016 (On the Roll Again) *LTPHarry (Tom Turkey) *Luisbarretto (The Cranberry Cooperative) *Luke deRonde (Jim Hardy's Barn) *''MAX THE MAFIA MASTER'' (Destination Imagination) *MickeyMouseLover2001 (Kids Candy Creation Lab) *NewYorkAdventurer1994 (Mount Rushmore) *''Nathn3 ''(Discover Adventure!) *MrPigSun (Uncle Sam's Top Hat) *''Oswald Lover 2000 ''(Krazy Kritters) *Polarjack77 (Fast Food Frenzy) *RARWolf10 (Deck the Halls) *Sonic232YT (Peeps: Always in Season) *SonicGamer98 (Fantasy Chocolate Factory) *TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007! (Scene of Slime) *Stairdefeater (Turtle Island) *Starflake199 (All-Star Classic) *''Stormrose91'' (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Superstar Candy (Frozen Fall Fun) *TiffAndTuffFanJr1 (Universal Playground) *ToonBoomer (Parade Day Mischief) Supplemental Guest Stars *Robloxian Holiday Chorus (The Singing Christmas Tree) *Bullwinkle, Happy Dragon, Donald Duck, Linus the Lionhearted, Underdog, and Mickey Mouse (The Big Parade History Project) *Charlie Brown (Snoopy's Doghouse) *Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Jasper T. Jowls, Mr. Munch, and Pasqually (Awesome Adventure Machine) *Fudgie the Whale (Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory) *King Julien (King Julien's Throne) *MLB All-Time Greats: Mike Piazza, Derek Jeter and David Ortiz (All-Star Classic) *Michael Jordan''' (Basketball Bonanza)' *NHL All-Time Greats: Bob Nystrom and Mike Richter '(Frozen Fall Fun)' *Princess Winnifred and Prince Dauntless '(Once Upon a Mattress)' *Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo '(Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)' *Some Nickelodeon Characters '(Scene of Slime)' *Santa Claus '(Santa's Sleigh)' *Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Grover, Oscar, Julia (just like in the 2018 Macy's Parade, due to her having ASD, she'll be seen wearing a noise-canceling headset, so that way the loud noises won't bother her), Count von Count, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Bert, and Ernie. *Shrek, Fiona, Ogre Babies, Donkey, Puss in Boots, and Dragon '(Shrek the Halls)' As of May 13th, this is what I came up with. If you have any ideas for who should guest star on the remaining floats, let me know. (Keep in mind, Shea the Super Star will not house a guest star) MARCHING BANDS ('Bold''' is for the bands' locations) Instead of including generic bands representing professional sports teams, I decided that I'm going to include actual bands that have appeared in the Macy's Parade. #AWESOME ORIGINAL SECOND TIME AROUNDERS MARCHING BAND (St. Petersburg, Florida) #CARY SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Cary, North Carolina) #GRANTS PASS HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Grants Pass, Oregon) #HOMEWOOD PATRIOT BAND (Homewood, Alabama) #JAMES MADISON UNIVERSITY MARCHING ROYAL DUKES (Harrisonburg, Virginia) #KELLER HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Keller, Texas) #MACY'S GREAT AMERICAN MARCHING BAND (from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade) #MARIAN CATHOLIC HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Chicago Heights, Illinois) #MARTIN LUTHER KING HIGH SCHOOL "KINGS OF HALFTIME" (Lithonia, Georgia) #NATION FORD HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Fort Mill, South Carolina) #THE OHIO STATE UNIVERSITY MARCHING BAND (Columbus, Ohio) #ROBLOX POLICE MARCHING BAND #TRABUCO HILLS HIGH SCHOOL THUNDERING MUSTANGS MARCHING UNIT (Mission Viejo, California) #UNION HIGH SCHOOL RENEGADE REGIMENT (Tulsa, Oklahoma) #THE UNITED STATES AIR FORCE BAND AND HONOR GUARD #WEST CHESTER UNIVERSITY GOLDEN RAM MARCHING BAND (West Chester, Pennsylvania) #WEST VIRGINIA UNIVERSITY MOUNTAINEER MARCHING BAND (Morgantown, West Virginia) PERFORMANCE GROUPS *BASEBALL BONANZAS *RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS *TAP DANCING ROBLOX ELVES *BIG APPLE CIRCUS In Conclusion As mentioned above, it is confirmed that Astronaut Snoopy will be the first balloon, while Animated Elf will be the last balloon, as well as Shea the Super Star being the first float, and (obviously) Santa's Sleigh being the last float. While I plan to have the rest of the Lineup order to be a surprise, I would like you guys to do predictions on the Lineup (in terms of the order of appearance) using all of these things listed above, on a separate blog post, and maybe if your prediction is impressive in my opinion, then I may consider using part of your Lineup order prediction. This Parade will also be animated, and because of this, it will take quite a while to complete the process, and I don't have an exact release date, so you'll have to be patient (Hey, at least there's a chance the first Press Release might come out before I finish my first 1986 Parade). I am also hoping to premiere the entire Parade as one video with all of the parts combined (it is expected to be around 2 hours long), and just like what you'd experience when going to the real Macy's Parade in person, there will also be a wait for the Parade that goes on from early morning time to daylight. Also, if another Press Release comes out before I finish the project, then I might add that balloon/float as an additional item for the 1st 1986 Parade. (That is, if it's not based on any of my items that are already confirmed to appear in my Parade) And finally, I'm expecting my 1st Parade to be known as the best video I've ever made in the history of my YouTube career so far. That's all for now, and get excited for this spectacle! Category:Blog posts